


Story Of Our Lives

by cjoycoolio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M, klance, klance parents au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete oneshots of the life of Lance, Keith and their darling children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heroine

**Author's Note:**

> read more about the AU in the collection description!

“What you looking at four eyes?” the bully with a hat says.  
  
“Yeah freak quit staring at us” the bully with the jacket says as well.  
  
Liam panicked as he backs away, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

 “I..I wasn’t staring. I promise.”

“Oh really?” The bully says with a scoff before pushing him onto the ground.

“HEY!” a loud voice calls from behind. “GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!”

Liam looks over to find her older sister running towards them. “Kathy!”

“Oh wow. You got your sister defending you? What a weakling” the bully says with a laugh.

“ And what can she do? She’s a girl.” the bully with the hat says with a chuckle.  
  
Kathy picks up the bullies by their collars from behind. “Want to say that again?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And then the other guy peed in his pants. It was so awesome! Kathy’s the best!” Liam says happily at the dinner table.

  
Kathy chuckles and ruffles her brother’s hair. “They didn’t even stand a chance.”


	2. Kathy's Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kathy's prom night and her parents are just so proud.

“Stop crying, Lance. She hasn’t even come down yet” Keith says with a roll of his eyes. He and Lance were on the couch waiting downstairs for their daughter to come down stairs. Liam sitting on a chair playing on his gameboy.

“But it’s prom Keith! Our baby is going to prom!”

“Well stop crying. You’re being ridiculous” Keith says with a sigh.

Suddenly they hear a door open from upstairs. 

“And now I present to you, your darling daughter” Allura announces as she walks down the steps of the stairs.

Seconds later Kathy walks down wearing a beautiful navy blue gown, her hair up in a tight bun. Her face totally glowing with beauty.

“Woah” Liam says once he looks up from his game to see his sister.

Lance starts bawling.

Keith’s eyes widen in surprise.

She looked absolutely gorgeous.

“Oh baby. You look so beautiful!” Lance says in between tears.

Kathy blushes. “Daad”

Allura grabs her camera and starts taking pictures. “Come on guys get in the picture!” she says as she motions the family to get closer to Kathy.  
Once the photos were all taken and Kathy’s date arrives and more photos were taken, the family finally say their goodbyes.

“Have fun sweetheart”Lance says happily. 

“We love you!” Keith adds.

“Mom are you crying?” Liam asks as he notices Keith wipe a tear from his eyes.

“And you said I was being ridiculous” Lance says with a chuckle before kissing his husband’s cheek.

“Oh shut up” Keith says with a slight blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Liam calls Keith "Mom". That is intentional :)


	3. Birds and the Bees??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathy becomes rather curious.

Kathy skipped to the kitchen happily. Lance at the table feeding Liam in his arms while Keith at the stove getting breakfast ready.

“Morning Sweetie” Keith says happily.

“Good morning Princess” Lance says sweetly.

“Morning Dad. Morning Papa. I have a question for you guys”  
  
“You do? I’m sure we can help you out. What is it?”  
  
Kathy sat herself across from Lance and crossed her arms across the table. “I’m really curious about something” she states.

Keith glances a look at his husband before raising an eyebrow. “Well go on sweetie. What are you curious about?”

“Where do babies come from?”Kathy asks with a tilt of her head and a look of pure innocent curiosity.

Lance’s mouth drops before he looks over at his husband looking for a way to respond. Keith however was just as flabbergasted.

“You see...when two people love each other very much they h-” Lance starts to explain cautiously.   
  
“THEY CALL FOR A STORK!!!” Keith shouts. “That’s what your Papa and I did when we wanted another baby. We asked for a stork to grant us your brother”.

“But how does a stork have a baby?”

Again Lance and Keith share a look, not knowing how to respond again. It was then Liam started to wail. 

“They just do, sweetheart. Now I think Liam needs to get changed. You go eat your breakfast” Lance says before leaving the kitchen to go and tend Liam, mouthing a “good luck” to his husband.  
  
Keith gives him a scornful look before grumbling under his breath.  
  
“But Daddy! I heard from Nancy who heard from Kyle that babies come from sex. But what is sex?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leaving the rest to your own imagination :P


End file.
